darktitopediafandomcom-20200214-history
Cecily Olson Vega
|image = Cecily_2014_Design_by_DiedsenBoy.png |caption = Cecily's 2014 design |gender = Female |age = 15 years-old |nationality = Canadian Sunlander |hometown = Toronto, Ontario Arcifanapajistan, Sunland |born = June 29, 1998 |profession= Student |haircolour = Dark brown |eyecolour = Blue |parents = Mother and father (both unnamed) |stepparents = N/A |siblings = Antonette (older sister) and Bradley (older brother) |grandparents = Grandmother and grandfather (both unnamed) |spouses = TBA |children = N/A |friends = Everyone except enemies |loveinterests = Nathan |otherrelatives = Unnamed uncle |first = TBA |voice = Andrea Libman (English-speaking countries) Einat Azoulay (Hebrew-speaking countries) Isabella Guarnieri (Brazil) Mariana Féo (singing voice on Brazil) Samira Fernandes (grown up version - Brazil) Carolina Vieira (Portugal) Isabel Jacobetty (singing voice in Portugal) Andrea Orozco (Latin America) Guiomar Alburquerque Durán (Spain) Kelly Marot (France) Véronique Claveau (Québec) Benedetta Gravina (Italy) Jasmine Laurenti (grown up version - Italy) Emiri Katō (Japan) Takako Honda (grown up version - Japan) Ji-Yun Park (Korea) Ágústa Eva Erlendsdóttir (Iceland) Noortje Herlaar (Netherlands) Kristine Yde Eriksen (Denmark) Anniken Marie Nielsen (Norway) Vágó Bernadett (Hungary) Brygida Turowska (Poland) Bożena Furczyk (grown up version - Poland) Claudia Prec (Romania) Elena Chebartukina (Russia) Natalya Romanko (Ukraine) Gabriela Škrabáková-Kreutz (Slovakia) Seda Özelsoy (Turkey) Nuengthida Sopon (Thailand) }} Cecily, labeled Silly Valley Girl is MLT's brand new tertiary character. She's also Khanna's and Dexter's classmate and best friend. About her Cecily was born in Ontario, is the daughter of a colonel in the Air Force with a doctor and since then she is the small family pride. Even though everyone who knows her sees her as being an energetic, curious, optimistic, goofy, cheerful, eccentric and passionate 15-year-old, she is the most popular girl on Mystery Waterfalls Academy. She is also real and formal to everything she does but she can be spitfire, a little crazy, humorous, dynamic, slightly sarcastic and laid-back when she needs to. She is a lot shy around cute guys, is ready to do anything to impress everyone, shows a lack of confidence on herself, is very uncomfortable and doesn't look very impressive when she tries to act like someone she isn't. She speaks too loud when excited, causing people to get scared and run away from her. When somebody hurts her, she becomes easily frustrated and upset, making her behaviour almost unpredictable. She is rich, besides being a typical, personable and trendy valley girl who isn't often focused on the things around her. She's good in playing golf and secretly likes things most boys love, like comic books and video games. In the future Cecily still behaves a bit like her 14 and 15-year-old self but now she's working as as both a teacher and a librarian at Mystery Waterfalls (who is also the school where her daughters Luna and Selena are studying) and cares a lot about each one of her students, and loves to help them get more knowledge of and grow up. She seems to have a particular interest in her best students, and focuses on the discovery of their true talents. Despite being a good teacher and being loved by everyone inside the school, she seems to be quite stern and is not very patient to most of her students. Appearance Cecily is thin, has dark skin, blue eyes and mid-back dark brown hair. She wears a purple tank top with orange-coloured spiral patterns, a yellow pleated skirt with purple hem and purple and orange sandals. She also wears some bracelets on wrists and purple hoop earrings. When her normal clothes are in the laundry, she wears a mint green turtleneck sweater with the design of three monarch butterflies on it, red mini shorts and low-heeled sandals studded with diamonds. Her hair is usually tied into two pigtails when she's wearing these clothes. Online Profile What’s your best quality? I'm quite happy and I'm always overexcited Faves? (Music, colour, movie, food) *Anything as long it is performed by boybands! *I love all the colors, they are so vibrant... *Mysterious Vacations With My Family is a mind-blowing movie *I love mushrooms cake covered in sweet beans sauce Describe your craziest dream. TBA Best memory from childhood? TBA Most embarrassing moment at school? TBA Describe the first job you ever had. TBA Ten years from now, what are you doing? TBA My dream date would be with ___________, doing what? TBA It’s the last day on earth. In one sentence, what would you do? TBA Category:Females Category:Characters